Don't Speak
by HollirotxX
Summary: Lies can be such beautiful things, but when they break, the pain is terrible. ex-Style, StanxKyle and Kylex?


~x~x~x~x~x~

_He said that he would stay forever _

_forever wasn't very long _

_He said that he would take the high road _

_He thought that I was always wrong_

_~x~x~x~x~x~  
_

Life was amazing when I was with him. Stan always would tell me that he was going to love me forever. I should have known. I did know, but he always argued. Said he didn't love Wendy anymore. So I believed him. How stupid I was. I let him tell me his pretty lies, I let him convince me he'd never hurt me, and he'd only ever have me. He said he'd never cheat. But I choose to believe him as well.

~x~x~x~x~x~

_Cause when he lied it meant he loved me _

_And when he lied it meant he cared _

_And when he lied it meant he loved me _

_Cause when he lied it meant that he was there_

_~x~x~x~x~x~  
_

I could take the lies. I really could, because that's how I knew he cared for me. He didn't want to hurt me, so he would lie about why he smelled like a girl. Or why Wendy had called our house. I think I mostly allowed his lies, was because if he was lying, it would be to my face. And that would mean he was here, with me. Not with her.

~x~x~x~x~x~

_He said that he would go his own way _

_Wrapped up my leg and down my spine _

_He said that he would be the fairest _

_Drenched in blood and turpentine_

_~x~x~x~x~x~  
_

I'd guess the worst part of it all was how when he was with me, it was all me. Maybe that's why I fell so hard when it was over. I clung to him like a lost puppy, and all he did was pat my head. How could I have been so blind as to not see the hazard clinging to him would be? I slipped off him and was burned.

_Cause when he lied it meant he loved me _

_And when he lied it meant he cared _

_And when he lied it meant he loved me _

_Cause when he lied it meant that he was there_

_~x~x~x~x~x~  
_

I won't ever be able to move past his lies. Everyone's been patting my back, telling me that it's okay, and that I couldn't have seen it coming. But I can see it in their eyes. They know, They know that he lied, they know that I know he did. But what they don't realize is that it meant he loved me, and that he was by my side when he spoke his poison.

~x~x~x~x~x~

_I am never going back I don't care what he said _

_I wish he could see the hate in my head _

_I am never going back I don't care what he said _

_I wish he could see the hate in my head _

_I am never going back I don't care what he said_

_~x~x~x~x~x~  
_

It's been a while since I've seen him in person. We still talk through texting and the computer, but I've avoided seeing him, besides a glimpse or two in the hallways of school. Of course I heard him and Wendy broke up again. I'm not stupid, and I knew it would happen. I also know he's going to try to crawl back to me. Attempt to tell me his pretty fables. But if only, oh if only he could see how I hate him now. I don't care how much he tells me he's changed, I don't want to hear his stories anymore. I'm done with them, done with him.

~x~x~x~x~x~

_I wish he could see the hate in my head _

_I am never going back I don't care what he said _

_I wish he could see the hate_

_~x~x~x~x~x~  
_

I fear most of all anyone seeing the hate I harbor for him, and his deceit. While some might understand, most would simply say I was being too harsh on the poor boy. Tell me how he was just confused. Well, let them say so, because I know different. I was just convenient for him.

~x~x~x~x~x~

_He said that he would tell no secrets _

_He said that he would never lie _

_He said that he would spring eternal _

_He said that we would never die_

_~x~x~x~x~x~  
_

I thought the two of us were close enough to share our secrets, regardless of our relationship. I know I was wrong, but back then, I had hope, and apparently so did he. I don't know if he was seeing Wendy behind my back before or after he said we would last, even after death.

~x~x~x~x~x~

_Cause when he lied it meant he loved me _

_And when he lied it meant he cared _

_And when he lied it meant he loved me _

_Cause when he cried it meant he cared_

_~x~x~x~x~x~  
_

I enjoyed his lies while they lasted, because I was truly in love with him. It was a silly thing on my part, because I knew how he cared for her. But I shoved that to the back of my mind. Because he was there, and no one can dispute that fact. I was there for him, for everything. I let him cry on my shoulder when something was wrong, and he let me cry on him when I was hurting. I should have thought ahead, and realized it wouldn't have lasted forever. But I was, and still am, young and for the most part naive.

~x~x~x~x~x~

_Cause when he lied it meant he loved me _

_And when he lied it meant he cared _

_And when he lied it meant he loved me _

_Cause when he lied it meant that _

_he was _

_he was _

_he was _

_He was there_

_~x~x~x~x~x~  
_

"Hey, Kyle! Wait up."

"What is it Stan?"

"Kyle...I know I fucked up. Big time. But I love you! Please...please give another chance. I can prove to you! I changed."

A wry smile crosses my face. If only...

"Sorry Stan...but, well, I've already found someone else." And I leave him behind, into the waiting arms of the one I know won't hurt me.

"Kyle..."

~x~x~x~x~x~

:D That song is Rabbiteen by Jack Off Jill. I know it probably sucks, but my muse( Teh Awkward Pumpkin ) struck me tonight, and voila! Story time. You can basically choose your own ending there, on who Kyle gets with after...I imagine Christophe, or Kenny, but whatever. You can even have him go straight if you want! Heh. If it isn't obvious, it's not beta-read, so if it's abso-freakin'-lutely terrible, lemme know, and I'll take it down. Please be kind and review :) I'd enjoy that.


End file.
